Friday Magic
by Kweeshino
Summary: Buccellati was not one to let his guard down, especially with anyone new, but this boy seemed so pretty that he couldn't turn him down. A part of him regretted that.


Buccellati sat in silence, taking another sip of his martini as his eyes moved around the club. Music blasted, people danced together, and he was simply left there alone, waiting for someone to come up to him.

Well, would anybody?

Sighing, he checked his watch. It read '12:37', confirming his suspicion that he'd already been there for almost an hour and no one had really approached him. He wasn't looking for anything specific, really. Quick chat, quick fuck: he was dying for absolutely anything to do that night. Yes, he'd danced, talked to a few people, but even then it was mostly small talk that left their lips that went nowhere.

With a sigh, Buccellati stood up, just about ready to leave as he dusted down his white suit. Well, until his eyes locked with someone who'd just seem to finish dancing: a pretty boy, all dressed up, and tinier than most he'd seen that night. He let himself get a good glance of him in his outfit that was showier than what he usually liked, but considering just how damn pretty he was? He didn't mind at all. There was something angelic in his features, soft and sweet, the kind you'd like to wake up to after a night of sleep. As a small smirk spread on his lips, he made his way over to the boy as he sat himself on a stool at the bar, drink still in hand. The area he sat in had grown more crowded, so he had an excuse as to why he moved.

While the music in the club grew louder and the lights occasionally flashed into Buccellati's eyes, he seemed completely unbothered and calm as he sat in the stool. He couldn't help but take notice that the boy's legs were dangling from it, not even reaching the bar below even with the thick soles of his shoes. It amused him to no end but he didn't say a word just yet. He waited until the boy ordered a drink of his own ("Whatever's light," the boy said in his sweet little voice) before he eventually turned to look at him.

"Did you come here alone?" Buccellati asked suddenly, holding himself back from trying to charm him; he wasn't sure of the boy's attitude just yet, after all.

"Mm, guess you could say that," the boy said with a sigh as he looked to the other, taking a sip of his drink which was a grape flavored drink of sorts.

"And what does that mean, exactly?" Buccellati couldn't help but quirk up an eyebrow at the answer, though as he saw the boy shrug, he decided to shrug it off as well. There ended up being a silence between them, only the painfully loud music blasting through the speakers before he decided to speak up again. "Has no one really tried to approach you tonight?"

"A few have, but they're not my type," he replied, clearly frustrated with the fact with the expression on his face. In those few moments, Buccellati swore he saw the boy's eyes roam his body, though he kept his mouth shut and his face neutral. He didn't want to see too interested now, did he?

Buccellati took a sip of his martini, leaning back a bit more against the stool and nodding. "I get what you mean. Oh, and.. what's your name?" he asked after he took a sip of his drink, noticing that the boy's face was already starting to get flustered. Was his alcohol resistance that low or had he already drank prior? He didn't know and he found himself amused once again, finding it adorable either way. He didn't get an answer to his question.

For a few moments, there was silence.

Then, the boy spoke up.

"I'm gonna go now," he said as he moved himself off the stool.

Just as Buccellati was ready to say his farewell and be left alone again though, he was a little confused as the boy moved up to him. Letting the boy do as he pleased, his eyes watched him closely as he had to stand on his toes to get close to his ear, a strong scent of alcohol and vanilla scented perfume suddenly hitting his nose. He wasn't sure just what the hell he was going to expect but what he then heard pleased him.

"Meet me around the alley out back, okay? Give me 10 minutes."

With those odd words, Buccellati watched the boy walk out with curious eyes, finding the mystery a bit exciting. Also, he might have felt his cock twitch at his tone. A smile was plastered on his face for much longer than he expected and ironically enough, only then did interesting people approach him. Some seemed to want small talk, some wanted something but tried to hide it with small talk, and some wanted (to be blunt) to fuck. He ended up turning them all down though, finding himself too entranced with the angelic figure that he had just spoken to. He let himself finish his martini, contemplating ordering another one but dropping the thought, before standing up from his stool and deciding to leave. Well, after paying, of course.

The change of scenery from inside to outside was rather astounding. As grand and loud as it was inside, full of sweaty bodies and questionable ongoings, it was peaceful outside. It was a fancier club in a fancier part of Italy and it showed outside as the area surrounding it was high end stores and an endless row of four and five star restaurants. The sudden change in the lights going from bright and in his face to nothing but the moon and street lamps did disorient him, but he adjusted to it quickly. There weren't many people out by then and even if there were any, it was most likely some tourists or the other people outside the club trying to get in. Other than the loud thumping of the club's speakers inside and the occasional car passing by, there really wasn't much noise. This fact did make Buccellati question if he should do as the boy said but considering how he reacted at his words, he decided he'd go with it almost instantly. Hell, why did he even think in the first place?

Chuckling softly to himself, he shook his head as he had to make his way pass a line that blocked up the alley area, and thankfully it seemed the light in said area had given out so they wouldn't be seen. It also helped that the dumpsters seemed like they were just empty, thus what would be the most disgusting of smells ended up becoming bearable. Unluckily enough, as he walked further in, the darkness engulfed him more and now made it too hard to see. All that was visible to him was a bit of neon Squinting his eyes, he called out. "Are you here?" he asked, suddenly making himself sound stronger in case he was getting tricked. Hell, if he had been, he was sure he could've just used Sticky Fingers to get out of the situation.

He tried to look around more in an attempt to discern any shadowy figures lurking about, hands in his pockets as he wanted to seem relax despite a light feeling of anxiety washing over him. Who wouldn't feel a tinge of anxiety in moments like this? "It's.." He paused, realizing the boy didn't know his name and he didn't know the boy's. He was thankful for that fact but that happiness didn't help ease him as much as he expected it to. "You told me to come here.'

That was the last sentence Buccellati would say before he suddenly got attacked.

With wide eyes and a shout, Buccellati was suddenly pressed to the wall by an immense strength he couldn't see. "Sticky Fing-" Before he could finish his words, he ended up gasping out as the force of the other keeping him down pressed him so hard against that wall that it crack under the pressure. This didn't make him quit though, Sticky Fingers suddenly appearing. Just as he was about to attack, the force keeping him down suddenly pulled away, ending up with him falling down with his back against the wall. With groan, he felt a hard punch that felt like it almost dislocated his jaw. "Fuck," he swore under his breath as he pushed himself back up, only to pause when he heard a voice coming from the end of the alleyway, right where all the people were lined up.

"I wouldn't fight me if I were you," the voice said, making Buccellati's eyes go wide as he immediately recognized the voice. Despite the threat, it was still the same sweet voice that he heard in the club. This suspicion of his was immediately confirmed as the boy walked in front of him, the Stand appearing behind him. It was another humanoid Stand, though there really wasn't anything that stood out about it. Its entire body was a smooth metal with the occasional nut and bolt buried in wtihin it. As for the face, the eyes were simply dots and the lips a line, looking like how a child would draw a face. It was actually laughable with its appearance. Buccellati was about to let out the loudest of laughs as soon as he saw it, though he was winded when he suddenly felt a hard punch on his stomach and dropped to the ground once again. As strong as Stands usually were, every hit from this one felt like it could kill him instantly. It overwhelmed him.

Quickly letting Sticky Fingers appear alongside him, he glared up at the boy as he didn't stand up. He didn't attack either, though he kept Sticky Fingers in a defensive stance. "What the hell do you want from me?" Buccellati asked, tone growing harsh along with the look in his eyes. He really didn't sense the boy to be an enemy, so this became one of the few genuinely shocking moments in his life.

"I mean.. I wanna fuck," the boy said truthfully, shrugging and crossing his arms. "I'm going to top you with him. He's Friday Magic, by the way." He reached behind him to give the Stand a little pet on its chest, a soft clang ringing around them. "I'm not going to try and hurt you which probably sounds crazy to you because of what just happened but trust me. I've done this before."

Did this leave Buccellati shocked and astonished? Absolutely, and he made it clear with the expression on his face, all twisted up since this was the last thing he was expecting. He was the one to get fucked? It's been so damn long since he had to take anything. It didn't help that Friday Magic looked gigantic too, and he was afraid of just what the hell would happen if that thing went anywhere near his ass. At the same time, there was still a part of him that wanted to have some sort of sex that night. The only difference was that this one was more unique, one could say. "I.. okay?" His tone was unsure, eyebrows furrowed as he pushed himself off the ground, withdrawing Sticky Fingers and looking up at the Stand. Now that he looked closer, he could notice a few faint lines that gave the illusion of it being muscular, and he gulped when the boy moved closer to him. He had no idea someone so short could be so oddly menacing.

"Well, I'm gonna go. You have fun with him.. me," the boy said as he hummed, walking away.

Buccellati assumed he'd be hiding in a nearby area just so this wouldn't be as awkward of an experience. He still couldn't help but feel odd about the situation though, but it was clear he had to shrug off the oddity he was feeling as he was lifted off the ground.

He was held in the air by the Stand for much longer than he expected, feeling every inch of his body getting inspected, though he kept his look as stern as he could in away to tell it that he wouldn't hesitate to attack if something went wrong. Clearly, the thing didn't care, a gasp leaving Buccellati's lips as he felt his top being ripped off. Groaning as he saw the fabric rip, the sudden thought of how much it would cost to get it fixed hit him, and he was about to complain before he was suddenly thrown down onto a dumpster that (thankfully) had its lid closed. He shivered as he felt filthy just lying there, but he didn't try to move much more as his pants were ripped off as well.

Buccellati swore under his breath as he was left lying there in his underwear, lucky that no one was walking in there because he honestly felt like he looked pathetic. He couldn't help but glare up at the Stand, ready to swear it out at the fact there was no build up, but he gasped as its hand moved to hold him down by his neck. Considering the weight, he was pretty much getting choked, though thankfully it sensed that and kept his grasp lighter. It was an uncomfortable feeling but feeling his cock suddenly twitch, he realized something.

"Am I turned on by fear?" he murmured to himself, breath hitching and cheeks heating up to a nice light pink flush at the thought. Hell, he was astonished at himself as he let out an actual whimper. The Stand's hand moved away from his neck and his hands were suddenly creeping up his thighs, the cold metallic feeling not exactly pleasing and making him shiver. He didn't do anything to stop it though, watching it closely with heavy breath and doing his absolute best to still seem like a respectable person. It suddenly seemed impossible to him though as he felt the Stand's finger brushing lightly over the cloth hiding his cock, making him shiver once again. While not completely hard yet, he would still be embarrassed to admit that he was definitely on the way there.

Buccellati was genuinely shocked as, after such a quick tease, his underwear was torn off rather violently. Cheeks now flushed at their hottest, he seemed a little wide eyed as he saw just how hard he had gotten. Feeling it was something, but actually seeing it? God, this was painful. Giving the Stand another glare, he groaned as he was pushed back down again by his neck. "Fuck," he grunted just as he felt fingers suddenly positioned at his hole, ready to feel an intense amount of pain because he could already feel its finger's significantly larger size than he was used to. The boy's stand didn't seem to be a remote controlled one at all so he could only assume he was nearby. He hated the thought.

As he lied there, ready to start screaming out of sheer pain, he was shocked that the Stand's finger was lubed up and wasn't as unpleasant as it felt. There was still a bit of squirming as it was pushed in but other than that, he was relatively fine. This was a moment he didn't expect but hell, considering it was mildly uncomfortable and not scarily painful, he'd take that instead. Who wouldn't?

Letting out a whimper as soon as he started to feel slow movement inside of him, he was tense for those first few moments that it pulled out and pushed back in. The Stand's size was already tons of times his and its finger already felt like a decently sized cock. Wishing he had something to cling too, he had one hand loosely holding onto the dumpster's handle and his arm over his eyes since he was trying to imagine he was with someone attractive and not some boy's stand. "Please," he murmured under his breath as thoughts of a rich, handsome man fell into his mind. He tried to persuade himself that prior to this, he had gentle touches all over his body, soft kisses left on his rough skin. Fuck, that sounded exquisite. It even seemed he was convincing himself at this point as a moan actually made its way pass his lips. It seemed that the Stand took it as a signal oddly enough, starting to fuck Buccellati that littlest bit faster.

As Buccellati finally let himself show some pleasure in the moment, he spread his legs a bit further, breathing heavier as he held back what he could. The thought of someone, anyone he knew walking into the alley to see him did hit him for a moment, though it ended up being pushed aside when the Stand hit just the right spot. Letting out a moan that was embarrassingly higher pitched than before, he felt as if he had a fever at how much he was blushing, trying to angle himself so the Stand could hit him there again. He would've whimpered out a name but he had to remind himself that this wasn't a person, which he was just now coming to terms with as he eventually uncovered his eyes. Just as he did, he felt another finger at his hole. Eyes going wide, he was expecting it to hurt like hell.

While the finger was pushed in, all Buccellati could feel was complete and other bliss as he groaned.

His eyelids fluttered shut at what he could only describe as one of the most immense pleasures of his life. As painful as it would be to be stretched out that way, something in his body was cancelling out any pain and turning it into something he sure didn't expect. Trying to push himself back again the fingers in an attempt to take more, he whined as he got smacked on the thigh. Huffing, he found he couldn't glare up at the other, only being able to pout up at him as a feeling of neediness washed over him. It seemed it did something though, as the Stand pushed its other finger in quicker with the look. Buccellati was pleased.

He had no idea why he was acting like this, knowing he still had power over the people who topped him, but something about this felt . . . right. He felt obligated to act that smallest bit cutesier, the noises he let out being higher pitched than his actual voice. He even found himself almost begging for more with each thrust, breathing heavier in this state of mind. He couldn't even swear under his breath as each word would turn into a whimper or a whine. He was messed up and he was (slowly but surely) starting to let himself go. He knew something could go wrong with the other's stand but shit, he found the pleasure in his mind clouding his thoughts. He hadn't felt this way in ages. Would he really let this moment go?

Gasping out as the Stand's fingers were pulled out, a look of desperation quickly spread onto his face, only to turn into shock as he was flipped over onto his stomach. Getting pulled and pushed around, he eventually was in a bit of an uncomfortable position. With his cheek pressed hard against the dumpster and his ass in the air, he was sure one wrong move could end up with something disgusting in his mouth. He didn't complain though, simply waiting for something to happen, surprisingly patiently as he held himself back from pouncing on the Stand and doing everything he could to get to an orgasm.

As he stayed there in silence, he wondered why the Stand didn't seem to be doing anything. He didn't hear any noise and as much as he'd like to look back, he was sure his head would get slammed down again. There was the thought that came through his mind that he was left alone and there were people staring at him, maybe taking a few pictures, maybe-

"Oh, shit," Buccellati suddenly let out as the Stand's cock pressed against his top, not even knowing that the thing had a damn cock. Where did it go? Was it hidden away? He would ask but there was no one there and holy shit, the thing's cock felt huge, probably as long his arm and as thick as . . . he didn't even know what. Feeling that nervousness he was feeling early on in this, he gulped and was mentally preparing himself for what could break him. As there wasn't anything to hold, he clenched his fists and closed his eyes, scared for what would happen. Then, it started to push in.

Buccellati felt pleasure he never thought he'd feel before.

Eyes going wide, he was moaning out even though the Stand was just pushing in, finding it odd that it was pushing into him effortlessly but he didn't care. He felt like he was just about to explode with its head alone but he was sure he'd be losing it by the time it was in all the way. As words wanted to leave his lips, loud moans left instead as he felt it slowly sink into him. "Holy shit.. oh my god, fuck," he swore as this wasn't what he expected at all, losing any bit of dignity inside of him as he realized he was that fucker's bitch for the night and he didn't care. At all.

Buccellati would've been ashamed at himself if he knew what would happen at the start of the night. As the Stand pushed deeper into him, each inch ended up making every moan of his grow higher in pitch, his body shocked and confused. He knew he probably would've been screaming in pain as the Stand's cock was stretching him out to what he could only describe as an impossible feat without any pain whatsoever. It definitely helped that being so stretched somehow made him that more sensitive to the feeling inside him. As it finally was inside Buccellati all the way to the hilt, feeling him deep into his stomach, and he let out a contented sigh and finally had started to beg.

"Please, just fuck me already," he whimpered out, not trying to hide just how pathetic he'd grown over the course of this night. Tears started to well up in his eyes as he tried to move back against the Stand's cock. "I'll be good, I won't.. attack you," he said, words beginning to slur and mind seemingly slowing down as he struggled to form the words he wanted to say. He wasn't even sure if the boy or the Stand could hear him. These words were already out of him and he couldn't do a damn thing. "Pl.. fuck me. I'll take it, I'll let you fuck me until I can't feel my legs, I don't care, just-"

Buccellati's words were cut off, and he felt thrusts inside him: rough, forceful thrusts that made him cry out for more.

Loud cries were all that could leave him at that point, mind going completely blank and filling up with the most intense of feelings that he couldn't begin to explain. It felt so damn good, but there was also pain, and it was just too much going on that all he could do was take it. Hearing the dumpster rattle under him as he was being fucked, tears came from his eyes as it was all too overwhelming for his body, each thrust making his cock twitch and push him closer to cumming. He barely holding himself up anymore, feeling weak in his arms, so he was actually thankful when he was suddenly picked up, the Stand's cold metal hands now on his waist as he was turned around. Yes, Friday Magic was still inside him during that.

Suddenly clinging onto it at the move, Buccellati found that his energy was the bare minimum, barely hanging onto the thing as it thrusted up into him. He let out cries that were almost screams at this point and whimpered as its grip was rather strong. As much as he wanted to bounce along with the thrusts, one movement up had already left him tired. It didn't matter too much though, as he was feeling that familiar feeling of orgasm pooling up in his stomach.

Buccellati was basically trying his hardest to function at that point as the Stand was the one who was keeping him up. With half open eyes, all he could do was cry and moan out, words that he wanted to let out turning into indiscernible nonsense that would turn themselves into cries. With closed eyes and his mouth hanging open, those cries would end up into an actual scream as he suddenly came, shocked that it happened so soon. He felt himself tighten and shake around the Stand's cock, trying not to sob any more as it helped him ride out his orgasm. As much as it lasted a few seconds, it felt like it lasted longer thanks to its intensity. Soon after, he felt something warm inside him, only to feel that it was the Stand cumming as well. As much as he couldn't see it, he could definitely feel that the cum being pumped into him could've been a liter's worth considering how long he stayed there. It probably took a minute before it ended and before he knew it, he was put carefully down onto the dumpster.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Buccellati tried to get up but found out he was just too tired for that. Sighing, he stayed there, staring up at the Stand as it simply stood there, finding it . . . oddly blurry at this point. Now that he thought about it, he was tired. He tried to keep himself awake, eyes half open in his attempt, though he slowly found himself drifting off to sleep against his will. He was completely drained.

Soon after, the boy came back, clearly winded as he adjusted his pants. Withdrawing his stand, he made his way over to the nude body, looking over the other with a chuckle. "Dumbass," the boy murmured to himself as he rummaged through Buccellati's clothes on the ground, eventually pulling out a wallet, cellphone, and a butterfly knife, stuffing it into his pocket.

"My Stand gets its power by fucking people and you fell into it," the boy said with a scoff, rolling his eyes as he turned around, simply walking away. Buccellati would never remember who the boy was or what he looked like, but he was sure that the memory of that fuck would stay imprinted in his mind. It felt amazing in the moment but it was nothing but a nightmare to him.

By the time Buccellati would've awakened, he'd be being dressed up by Abbacchio and 100% embarrassed after being told he was discovered by another member of Passione. He did not confess a word of what happened to anyone.


End file.
